1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio system, an electronic device, and a car audio system, and more particularly, to an audio system, an electronic device, and a car audio system for reducing interference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, such application as playing multiple channels selected by a user as picture in picture (PIP) in a TV or opening multiple windows in a computer for simultaneously playing multiple movies or music has become very popular. Through such an application, multiple users can watch different movies or listen to different music at the same time by using the same TV or computer screen.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional TV. Referring to FIG. 1, the TV 100 can simultaneously play two video signals. The speaker 110 of the TV 100 plays an audio signal corresponding to the first video signal, and an earphone 120 connected to the TV 100 plays an audio signal corresponding to the second video signal. However, the earphone 120 cannot completely isolate the outside sound and accordingly the user of the earphone 120 will be interfered by the sound played by the speaker 110. Thereby, a technique for reducing the interference from the speaker of the TV to the earphone is desired.